starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Planet of the Mists
Planet of the Mists, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40049). Podręcznik wydano w 1992 roku i jego autorem jest Nigel D. Findley. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Planet of the Mists Zawartość *Introduction **Important! **In this Adventure... **Preparing to Play **Adventure Materials **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Background **Adventure Synopsis *Planet of The Mists Adventure Script *Episode One - Welcome to Marca **Summary **Start the Adventure **Encounter: There's not SUPPOSED to be Anything Here **Going Down **If the Rebels Call for Help **To the Pods **Crash Landing **Welcome to Marca ***The Mist ***Terrain Considerations ***Earthquakes ***Dangers of the Environment ***Marcan Fauna **Encounter: Sunless Sea **The Sound of Battle **Hissest **Encounter: The Welcoming Committee **A Beginning Trust **Trouble Shooting **Encounter: Meeting the Tribe **Trial by Challenge **What Are Our Options? **What the Sekct Know *Episode Two - Death-Machine **Summary **Encounter: The Clouds Part **The Security Droid **An Unsuccessful Patrol **Sneaking In ***Full Alert ***Interrogating Prisoners ***What to do Now *Episode Three - Going In **Summary **Encounter: Into the Plant **Plant Overview **Turbolifts and Hallways **Inside at Last ***Landing Bay ***Vehicle Hangar ***Vehicle Repair Shop ***Swamp Trooper Barracks ***Trooper Showers/Toilets ***Officers' Quarters ***Armory ***Training Theater ***Officers' Mess and Lounge ***Meeting Room ***Technical Meeting Room ***Machinery Spaces ***Spare Parts Storage ***High-energy Particle Accelerator Chambers ***Meeting Room ***Refectory ***Underpass ***Gym ***Computer Library ***Machinery Area ****The Workers ***Reactor Space ***Hyperbaride Storage Area ***Water-Cooled Particle Accelerator Chambers ***Superconducting Magnets ***Meeting Room ***Security Control Room ***Detention Cells ***Computer Room ***Storage Room ***Civilian Armory ***Civilian Refectory ***Clinic ***Civilian Barracks ***Showers/Toilets ***Sisters' Quarters ***Indentured Workers' Barracks ***Indentured Workers' Refectory ***Droid Repair Shop ***Core Shaft Room ***Heat Exchangers ***Autoprocessing Room ***Hyperbatteries ***Hyperbattery Control Room **Second Floor ***Theater ***Technicians' Lounge ***Technicians' Refectory ***Jamming Control ***Storage Room ***Control Room ***Communications Room ***Exercise Room ***Conference Room ***Conference Control Room ***Storage Room ***Maintenance Droid Storage ***Hyperbaride Reactor ***Housekeeping Droid Storage ***Technicians' Quarters ***Technicians' Library and Workroom ***Technicians' Meeting Room ***Anteroom ***Tyne's Office ***Tyne's Executive Quarters ***Tyne's Bedroom ***Bathroom ***Storage Room **Encounter: The Protocol Droid **Computer Search ***Codename: Hyperbarides ***Codename: Map ***Codename: Security ***Codename: Workers ***Codename: Starship ***Codename: Safety ***Codename: Tyne ***Codename: GSertim **Encounter: Caught! ***What If They Go Off the Path **Encounter: Interrogation **Convicting the Sisters ***The Plan ***Into Action ***Freedom ***Episode: Bad Timing *Episode Four - The Final Battle **Summary **Encounter: Back to the Sekct **Encounter: The Assault **The Opposition Reacts ***Running the Battle **Into the Plant (Again...) **Encounter: The Rescue ***Marci Sertim ***Marci's Plan ***The Indentured Workers ***Darci Sertim ***Getting into Tyne's Suite **The Final Confrontation **Getting Out Alive **Flying Through the Minefield ***Getting Home **Epilogue **Rewards **And Finally... *Planet of The Mists Character Templates Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Marca - dane planety *Gamemaster Map: DSI Plant & Environs *Checking the Computer *Mosrk'teck - dane zwierzęcia *Swamp Serpent - dane zwierzęcia *Thunder Lizard - dane zwierzęcia *Fluttere - dane zwierzęcia *Water Glider - dane zwierzęcia *Swamp Shark - dane zwierzęcia *Sekct - dane rasy inteligentnej *Hissest - dane postaci *What's Going on Here? *Imperial Swamp Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Gamemaster Diagram: Swamp Trooper Armor *Repulsor Scout - dane pojazdu (Mekuun Repulsor Scout) *Gamemaster Diagram: Mekuun Repulsor Scout *Hyperbaride Synthesis Plants *Assassin Droid - dane droida *Gamemaster Diagram: DSI Hyperbaride Synthesis Plant Site Plan *Disguise *Gamemaster Diagram: DSI Hyperbaride Synthesis Plant Ground Floor *Gamemaster Diagram: DSI Hyperbaride Synthesis Plant Second Floor *Plant Security *Marci Sertim - dane postaci *Darci Sertim - dane postaci *Alert Status *Why So Many Workers? *Disabling Equipment *Too-Onebee Medical Droid - dane droida *Dee-Fourvee Maintenance Droid - dane droida *Transport Sled - dane pojazdu *Overloading the Hyperbatteries *Astromech Droid - dane droida *Why the Jamming Works *Keeping Tyne Alive *Arbee-One Maintenance Droid - dane droida *Emarr-Nine Housekeeping Droid - dane droida *D-3P-O2 - dane droida *What the Droid Saw *M-3PO-C - dane droida *Heroes are Tough *Tyne's Background *Back on Track *Getting Off-Planet *Space Barge - dane statku (Modified Incom X-26 StarHul) *Personnel Transport - dane statku (Incom CX-5011 PeopleMover) *TIE/In Starfighter - dane myśliwca (Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/In) *Tyne's Plan *Managing Director Vost Tyne Wewnętrze materiały fabularne *Read Aloud *Cut-Away to the Hyperbaride Synthesis Plant *Marca and the Marcellus System *File ID: 3000306 *Cut-Away to the Control Room *Cut-Away to the Hyperbattery Chamber Credits *design: Nigel Findley *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Stephen Crane, John Paul Lona *interior art: Tim Eldred *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *illustrator: Allen Nunis *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier-Kean *administrative assistant: Jeff Dennis *special projects manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio - dane postaci Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)